Undercover Blues
by singingprilly
Summary: Sam and Andy are sent undercover to infiltrate an arms dealer.
1. Chapter 1

The day was looking to be pretty slow. During roll call they were all give their assignments. All the rookies besides Andy were assigned to the Mayors Aid to help with the town bi-centennial celebration. Andy couldn't believe that she was stuck with paperwork. Swarek told Shaw that she would do all his paperwork for his last five shifts if he did a favor and took McNally off his hands for the day. She was just finishing up when she heard the Chief call for them.

"Swarek, McNally, my office now!" Boyko yelled across the bullpen.

Both of them stopped what they were doing and headed towards the office.

"Take a seat. What I am about to tell you does not leave this room, understood?"

"Yes sir." They both responded.

"As of right now you are both going undercover."

"Sir are you sure that McNally is ready for this? She has only been on the force for less then two months." Swarek interrupted.

"She is going to have to be ready. All the other senior officers are either married or too old for this assignment. You have been undercover and you are the best McNally here can learn something from you."

"What is the assignment?" McNally asked.

Boyko gathered up two packets with all the information that they will need for the assignment.

"Inside these packets is your new identity. It has drivers licenses, social security cards, your address and keys to the house and cars. You cannot have any contact with anyone but me. You will check in once a week via e-mail that is already in place. No to get to the assignment. One of the gun dealers is going after small business owners promising to make them more money. You will be posing as a newly married couple who just opened a small bookstore. You both come from old money but you choose not to act like you are above anyone. Here are your rings. Take very good care of them because they are just on loan." He set the ring boxes on the desk and got up and headed for the door. "Your car will be waiting to take you to your new house in twenty minutes. You will each have 30 minutes to pack some of your belongings. Good luck and be careful and watch each others back. I have a lot of faith in the both of you to do this to the best of your ability. "

Sam reached for the ring boxes and opened them and in a low whistle said, " wow no wonder Boyko said to be careful with these. There are so many diamonds on yours to feed a third world country."

" Well your is just as nice." Andy said and she looked at his.

Sam took her hand in his and took her rings and placed them on her finger.

" Well Mrs. Patterson are you ready for this adventure that we have been thrown in?"

Andy took his hand and placed his band on his finger and said. " Bring it on Mr. Patterson.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks into the assignment they had yet to be able to set a firm meeting with the target.

" Why do I get the feeling that this assignment is not going to be as easy as we first thought it would be?" Andy said at dinner.

"Undercover work takes patience. We have to work for it. You can't expect that what we need will be handed to us on a silver platter."

Andy got up and took her plate into the kitchen and started cleaning up.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

" Stay focused and not have any contact with your family or friends for 8 months?"

" It was hard at first but then I thought about it as a vacation where I got to be someone different and didn't have to worry about anything. With me coming from a family of cops they all knew that when I didn't check in I was probably on assignment and that I would contact them when it was over. Your dad will think the same thing. Do you want to know why Boyko thought you would be a good undercover cop?"

"Why?"

" Because your dad was one of the best. You don't know that because once you were born you dad said that he wouldn't do it anymore because he had a family to protect and a beautiful daughter to raise."

"How do you know all of this?" Andy asked him.

"I asked around during those twenty minutes before the car came to get us."

They spent the rest of the evening watching movies.

"I think I am going to bed." Andy said.

"I will be up in a bit. I just need to check in with Boyko.

"Sir we haven't even heard anything from Allen. I don't know what else we need to do." Sam typed.

"How is Andy doing?" Boyko replied.

"She is fine. I am still trying to figure out the real reason as to why you put us together."

"Swarek, I have never seen so much potential in a rookie in a very long time. You need to trust her. She is probably scared. You need to make her feel safe. Until next time. Be careful." Boyko had signed off of the chat.

Sam made his way up to bed. He walked in the room and thought that Andy would still be up. The bedside light was still on and the book she was reading was on her chest. Her lashes were like feathers on her face. She looked like an angel. Sam gently covered her up and took the book and placed it on the table and turned out the light before he too crawled in the bed. He leaned over and place a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "you are safe. I will never let anything hurt you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took this long to update. This is just a filler chapter. **

"Come on Andy we are going to be late."

"Are you sure that this dress is going to be ok? I don't want to stand out too much." Andy said from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I am sure it will be fine. We could have figured this out at the store but you would not let me see the dress when you tried it on."

"I hate it when people see me in clothes I am trying on and influence me to get the one that they like the most."

"Whatever. You have two minutes to get out here or I am coming in. You have been in there for over and hour."

"It does take time to look like this." She said as she walked out.

Sam started at her feet strapped into black heels worked his way up to the black silk dress that didn't leave anything to the imagination. Further up her hair was falling around her bare shoulders in a cascade of curls.

"Does it look ok?" She asked while fidgeting.

"It is…um…"

" Speechless? That's a first."

"Yeah don't get used to it. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She said. Sam was wearing a fitted black suit with a silver tie that stood out from the black button down shirt.

"Well lets get going. We don't want to be too late." Sam said as he grabbed her wrap and placed it around her shoulders.

"Good evening you must be Sam and Andrea Patterson." Mrs. Parker said as the got to the party.

"Yes that would be us. Thank you for the invitation." Andy said.

"You're very welcome. It is always nice to meet the neighbors. Make yourself at home. If you need anything just ask." Mrs. Parker took Andy's and as she spoke. "We will, thank you again." Andy replied.

"Would you like a drink?" Sam asked her.

"Yes please, nothing strong though." she told him.

"Ok, I will be right back. Sam leaned forward and kissed her cheek and headed towards the open bar.

Andy decided to mingle while he was gone. She ended up being pulled into a conversation by Mrs. Parker.

"Everyone I would like you to meet one of my new neighbors. This is Andrea Patterson. Andrea this is Evelyn Dowdy, Grace Middleton, Margaret Albacore, and Anastasia Romanov." Mrs. Parker introduced her.

"It is nice to meet you." Andy said as she shook each of their hands and she was given their names.

"So how long have you been married?" Grace asked.

"A little under a month. I am still getting used to signing Patterson instead of Hawthorne."

" Excuse me, did you say your maiden name is Hawthorne of the Connecticut Hawthorne's?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes, my father is…" "Senator Gregory Hawthorne." she was cut off by her.

"That is my father yes."

"It was so sad to hear of his and your mothers death. I had no idea that he had a daughter."

"I spent most of my time in boarding schools. My parents would come and visit me whenever they could find the time." Andy said.

One of the ladies must have said something funny because he heard laughter. He looked over towards her and she just lit up the room with her smile.

"She sure is beautiful." The gentleman beside his said.

"I know. I keep wondering how I got so lucky." Sam replied.

"Girlfriend?"

"Wife." Sam answered. That one simple word rolled off his tongue without a hitch.

"You sure are one lucky bastard. Are you new to the neighborhood? I haven't seen you at any of the Parkers parties before."

"My wife Andrea and I just moved in 3 weeks ago."

"So you are the ones that bought the old Hawthorne place."

"Actually we didn't buy it. It is Andrea's family home. When her parents died everything got left to her."

"Senator Hawthorne has a daughter? We all thought that he didn't have any children. Well I guess we learn something new everyday."

" I guess you do. I'm Sam by the way." he put his hand out there.

"Nicholas, but please call me Nick." he said and took Sam's hand and shook it.

"Well it was nice talking to you Nick. I better get this drink over to my wife before someone else tries to snag her."

"I will see you later Sam. It was nice meeting you."

"You as well." Sam said and headed towards Andy.

"Did you miss me?" He said as he got to her.

"You know I did." Andy replied as she was handed her drink. She placed a quick chaste kiss on his lips. When she pulled back she noticed that his eyes were a little wide. She blushed just a little.

"I apologize for the interruption. I just couldn't stay away another moment."

"Why that is quite all right Sam. I was just introducing her to some of the women in the neighborhood. I see you have already met Anastasia's husband Nick."

"Yes I did. Very nice gentleman."

For the next 20 minutes Sam and Andy were engaging in a conversation with the ladies.

"Ladies if you don't mind I would like to steal my wife away for a dance."

"Why certainly. Go and enjoy yourselves." Mrs. Albacore said.

Sam took Andy's hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

"I thought we would never be able to escape." Andy said as Sam pulled her into him.

"It is a good thing that I did all that research on Hawthorne the other day. Before you got there it felt like I was being interrogated."

"Sorry about that."

"Mrs. Parker sure has taken an liking to you."

"Yes it would seem so."

Andy was enjoying herself and by the looks of it so was Sam. Time just flew by and before they knew it the party was over and everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"Goodnight Mrs. Parker, again thank you for the invitation."

"Anytime my dear. Don't forget lunch tomorrow and an afternoon of shopping."

"I won't. I will come by at eleven." Andy said as they walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

After they got home from the party Andy headed upstairs to change out of her dress. When she was at the bottom of the stairs she turned to face Sam.

"Do you want to put in a movie while I change and then I will make us some popcorn?"

"Sure. What sounds good?" He asked her.

"Surprise me." She told him and then headed up.

Sam took off his jacket and tie and kicked off his shoes and then undid the top button and then headed to the family room. He picked a movie and got comfortable.

"Hey you almost ready?" He called out.

"Yeah the popcorn is almost done. Go ahead and start the movie." She called from the kitchen.

When he looked up he saw that she had on her pajama's. They were pink silk shorts with a matching spaghetti strap top.

'Is she trying to kill me?' Sam thought.

She sat down, put her feet up and set the bowl between them.

"What did you pick?" She asked as soon as she was settled.

"I put in The Backup Plan. Is that ok?"

"That is fine. Kind of a chick flick but ok."

"Hey it has Jennifer Lopez, plus I believe that I am secure enough in my masculinity to handle this movie."

Over the next hour and a half they were both into the movie. There were a couple of times when their hands brushed each other when they were getting into the popcorn. At one point Sam looked over and Andy and saw that she was sound asleep. He got up trying not to disturb her. He turned off the movie, took the bowl to the kitchen and turned off the lights. He then went over to the couch and put his arms under her knees and back and lifted her with gentle ease. He carried her up to the bedroom and laid her down and placed a kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes long enough to see the back of Sam.

"Was the movie over?"

"Not yet. You fell asleep and I was getting ready to crash." He told her.

"Oh, well thank you for tucking me in."

"Anytime. Go back to sleep. I am going to change and then join you." He told her as he headed into the bathroom.

Sometime in the early morning Andy woke up to find herself wrapped up in Sam's arms. Their hands were laced together she was using his chest as a pillow and their legs were intertwined.

'How did this happen?' Andy thought. She looked up at Sam's face and watched him for a moment and then she fell back asleep still in a twist of limbs.

Six hours later Andy found herself awake and alone. She rolled over to feel the sheets on Sam's side of the bed to find them cold. He had to have been gone for quite awhile. When she got up she noticed that there was a note taped to the mirror.

_Andy,_

_Didn't want to wake you. I went to play some golf with Nick. Have fun on your shopping trip. Don't break the bank._

_Sam_

She chuckled and got her stuff together to get in the shower.

"I am almost ready. Please come in, the others are in the living room. I just need to grab my purse and jacket and we can be on our way." Mrs. Parker said as she answered the door.

" Andy so glad you could make it. We were just talking about you." Evelyn said.

"Hope it was all good." Andy replied.

" Of course dear. We would never speak ill of anyone that we have just met." Grace Middleton said.

"That is good I guess."

"Ok ladies lets get going. We need to show Andrea all the new shops." Mrs. Parker said as she came into the room.

Everyone gathered their things and made their way to the limo that was parked out front.

"So Andrea where did you meet your handsome husband?" Margaret asked once they were all settled.

"I met him my first year of high school. He was the typical jock but didn't let it go to his head. He was also so very smart. He was on the honor roll, student council president. You name it he was a part of it. I never would have guessed that he would be attracted to someone like me. I didn't really want to allow myself to be interested in him. I had just ended a relationship. I know I was young but first crushes very rarely end on good terms. He never gave up. He was fine being friends for our freshman year. He never officially asked me out until we were juniors. After that we were pretty much inseparable. He met my parents when they came for the winter holidays and I went with him during our summer breaks. Both of our parents were excited when we got engaged. I just wish that my father was there to walk me down the aisle." Andy finished with a tear in her eye.

"He was there in spirit sweetie." Mrs. Parker said.

"I guess you are right." Andy said.

The rest of the afternoon they went from store to store and almost bought out the store of their sizes.

"Thank you so much for inviting me today. I really enjoyed myself." Andy said as she was getting out of the limo.

"I am glad. We do this once a month. Just to get away from our husbands so they can go play golf or whatever they decide to do." Mrs. Albacore said.

"Have a good evening everyone. Again thank you for a wonderful day." Andy said and then headed towards her front door.


End file.
